Mahou Sentai Magiranger: Revealed! The Gold Grip Phone's Super Magic
Mahou Sentai Magiranger: Revealed! The Gold Grip Phone's Super Magic ~Goolu Golu Gou Gou~ is a special DVD that is used to show some of the items in the series. This DVD features Kai Ozu coming into possession of a Golden Grip Phone while Hikaru attempts to teach the boy the importance of always telling the truth. Synopsis Mandora Boy introduces Kai and Hikaru training inside a box when Hikaru accidentally knocks Kai's Magiphone into a spring. The spring starts to glow and teleports Kai and Hikaru out of the box and the Goddess of the Mini-Spring appeared resembling Miyuki Ozu. She asked Kai if he dropped the Gold GripPhone or the Silver MagiPhone. Kai thought about which one he should choose but Hikaru told him he mustn't lie and he must be honest. Kai thinks if his other siblings should agree, he thinks that Makito would say no, Houka would say yes, Urara would say no, and Tsubasa would say no. Kai said he was worth "three points" and he'd do it. He chooses the Gold GripPhone, and transforms into KaiShine, an exact likeness of MagiShine only the cape being replaced by a red neck scarf. Hikaru demanded Kai to release the Gold GripPhone, but Kai escapes into the box. Hikaru transforms into MagiShine and follows him. Kai and Hikaru start to battle. Kai used the Gold GripPhone spell Goolu Golu Gou Gou and uses the King Calibur sword to beat Hikaru. Then Kai used Hikaru's magic lamp for a Destruction Fire and traps him in the lamp. Kai then used the Gold GripPhone to try to make a date for Yamazaki-San but a spider appears and Kai transforms into a copy of Hades Beast Spider. Kai tried to change back but the Gold GripPhone wasn't working. Hikaru gets out of the lamp and teleports himself and Kai out of the box. The Goddess tells him that the Gold GripPhone closed off its heart and it couldn't accept the heart of its user. Feeling sorry, he realized what he did was wrong and promised he'll never lie again. The Silver MagiPhone was given a new spell. The Goddess uses the spell, "Majuna Gii Gii Gii" to turn Kai back to normal. The Goddes tells him to engrave that promise into his heart then she turns the Silver Magiphone into a regular one and gives it to Kai. Kai kept his promise, then turns to the audience saying you'll keep cheering for me right? Then the episode ends. Plot to be added Cast Atsushi Hashimoto: Kai Ozu Yousuke Ichikawa: Heavenly Saint Sungel Azusa Watanabe: Goddess of the Mini Spring Kumiko Higa: Mandora Boy Spells Used *MagiRed: Magi Magika *MagiShine: Goolu Golu Goludiiro, Lujina Gogika *KaiShine: Goolu Golu Goludiiro, Goolu Golu Gou Gou x2 Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Even though the Gold GripPhone was released with spells, you couldn't hear the spells from the changer on the special. *It's unknown what happened to the Gold GripPhone after Kai was changed back to normal. *This is the first and only time a different character uses de gozarimasu desu at the end of a sentence. Category:Special Videos